Trickster in the Family 家族裡的無賴
by Yaosyu
Summary: 架空背景，出身富家的大學生Thor與Loki，Loki發現自己被家族排斥的真相，但他選擇對Thor隱瞞了一切。
1. Chapter 1

**Note:**

這篇小說沒有嚴格的結構，是由一系列短篇組成的。但是在創作過程中，作者我會儘量讓敘事有時間上的邏輯（至今爲止我做到了）。小說中的Loki是一個性格惡劣的人，表面上對Thor維持"親密體貼的弟弟"的形象，但是由於對兄長的妒忌心，背地裏一直有著破壞Thor完美人生的企圖。請享受這篇小文，并且**給我留言吧**！正評和負評都是我前進的動力喲3

* * *

**Sif篇 ****1/2**

週日上午 10:30，Loki的臥室。  
Thor一進門就將背上的球袋甩在地上，袋中的球和球拍發出巨大的撞擊聲。  
"Hey，Loki！你今天起得真早。"Thor身上的白色T恤已經被汗水濕透，緊貼著他傲人的胸肌。強壯的手臂和雞心領外露出的蜜色肌膚散發著雄性荷爾蒙氣息。  
他的弟弟，Loki，身穿著同樣的白色T恤，卻下著墨綠色棉麻睡褲，一身乾爽地靠在床頭看書。

在這個故事裡，Thor和Loki并不是呼風喚雨的神祗，而是兩名普通的美國青年，并且都是虔誠的基督徒—請您大人大量，原諒作者的這點惡趣味。

他們出身富豪之家，身爲兄弟，但是與Asgard傳說（Marvel版）不幸雷同的是，巨額的遺產只有Thor享有繼承權。這一點是Loki在他15歲那年發現的，他潛入父親的辦公室，本想塞一條女人的丁字褲在老Odin的辦公桌裡，卻意外地發現了遺囑裡的秘密。

臥室大窗外樹影婆娑，陽光溫和地透過玻璃射進來。  
兩年前這對過不慣校園生活的富家兄弟就從大學生宿捨搬進這座位於中央公園西面的高級公寓，和Mick Jagger等名流作起了鄰居。至今爲止他們過著相對規律、快樂的共居生活。

Thor熱情的招呼并沒有讓Loki從書本上抬起頭來，後者只是懶洋洋地"嗯"了一聲。但習以爲常的Thor并未因此受到冒犯，他脫下T恤扔在地上，在走進浴室的同時設法蹬掉了他的運動短褲和底褲。

雖然在寬敞的公寓裡兄弟倆有各自的臥室和浴室，但是喜歡有人陪伴的Thor總是選擇Loki的浴室來淋浴。這樣他可以一邊冲凉一邊同兄弟聊天。

如同大部分時候一樣，Thor的話題是女人，準確地說，總是在抱怨他的女朋友。

"…然後我看到隔壁球場有個哥們，打得特别好，發球，網前技術，神了。所以我過去跟他單挑，對吧？我跟那哥們打的同時那哥們的女伴可以同Sif打，這沒錯吧？至少在我看來是完美的…"

浴室的門正對著床頭， Loki轉頭看著他淋浴中的兄弟，一如既往地懶得加入這種低水準的談話。  
比起沒頭沒腦的兄弟，被稱爲"銀舌頭"的Loki一向懂得如何討得女孩們的好感。甚至，獵取一個女孩的心對他來說已經是過於簡單的遊戲。

繼承了父親健美體魄的Thor看起來就像一尊文藝復興時期的雕塑，寬厚的後背，緊實的腰肢，肌肉隆起在他的胳膊和大腿上，自然下垂的陰莖壓在沉甸甸的陰囊上，畫出微妙的弧線，水珠在那裡彙聚成溪流，晶瑩地冲刷下來。

不到五分鐘，金髮碧眼的運動健將就結束了淋浴，一邊擦乾他的及肩長髮一邊朝Loki走來。他對女友的抱怨點已經從網球場的爭吵轉移到他們關於餐桌禮儀的分歧上。然而Thor立刻意識到Loki已經放下書，像欣賞大衛王雕塑一樣毫不客氣地盯著自己的裸體。

Thor嘆了口氣，在床邊坐下，盯著他兄弟幽暗的綠眼睛："你根本就不關心對不對，Loki？你討厭我囉囉嗦嗦地說Sif的事。"

Loki刻薄的嘴唇只是露出輕鬆的微笑："我當然關心你，哥哥，只是抱怨無益。就像我一直告訴你的—若不喜歡，改變它；若無法改變，消滅它；若無法消滅，撒腿就跑。"

"花哨的哲理可真多啊，弟弟，"Thor將右手貼上Loki的側腹，隔著T恤愛撫，"但女人是一種讓你逃不掉的邪惡存在。有時候我想，上帝創造夏娃只是爲了給亞當點顏色看。—把你的衣服脫了吧，我身上的水都濺上去了。"

Loki順從地脫掉T恤："我覺得上帝只是想同亞當開個玩笑，可憐的蠢貨卻當了真。"

"還有你的睡褲。"Thor微笑著支使道。  
Loki照著做了。

在性事中他喜歡由Thor來告訴他怎麽做，服從Thor的命令總能讓他很快地興奮起來。

一直以來Loki都不喜歡把自己的裸體和Thor的對比。兄長粗壯的肌肉使他顯得孱弱，蜜色的皮膚使他顯得蒼白。但是他無法否認自己對Thor的希臘式的健美迷戀不已。

"你覺不覺得自己穿得太多了，嗯？"Thor指著Loki緊繃的底褲。但Thor并不急著把底褲從Loki身上弄下來，而是隔著布料用指背輕輕劃過，感受勃起的形狀，并把Loki的手拉到自己的胯下。

"從某個特定的角度，我倒是挺喜歡Sif，"Loki用他一貫謹慎的語言風格說道，靈巧的手指輕輕愛撫了幾下Thor就完全硬了："你看，每次與她爭吵過後，你都這樣'性'致盎然。你們之間肯定有點火花。"  
"是嗎？"Thor皺著眉，在網球場上他就滿腦子想著回來要怎麽和Loki好好幹一場，甚至在送Sif回家時他提前了一個街區就讓Sif下車走路。看上去是因爲他在和Sif的爭吵中氣瘋了，實際上，他只想趕快掉頭開回家。

"我都等不及你們倆結婚了。"Loki惡意的微笑又浮現在嘴角，伸出空著的手撫摸兄長的面頰。  
"你知道嗎？Loki，你真是個性格惡劣的家夥。"Thor握住Loki的胯部向下一拖就放倒了他的弟弟，然後跳上床將他壓在身下，"做大哥的該好好給你點教訓。"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2/2**

連Thor和Loki本人也弄不清楚，他們兄弟之間從少年開始的身體小實驗是怎麽從互相在對方身上瞎磨蹭逐步升級到肛交的地步的。

Thor急切地吻著他的兄弟，并用手指擰著他挺起的乳頭。Loki在他嘴裡喘息著，幾乎顧不上回吻他。

Thor至少知道一百種方法讓弟弟欲火焚身，他對Loki的各種嘗試似乎怎麽都玩不厭。Loki對Thor也是一樣，自從他們發現了"小樹枝"除了尿尿之外還有其他功能，世上就再沒有任何玩具能勝過對方的身體。

這兩個富家子從小就獨享豪宅的一翼，現在他們甚至有了自己的公寓。再沒有什麽能阻止他們瘋狂地互相探索。

Thor注意到Loki身體的變化，一直纖瘦的少年成長爲青年之後肩膀開始變寬，胸膛也更厚實。他喜歡Loki漸漸留長的黑髮，和高挑頎長的身材。他更喜歡Loki越來越神奇的口活兒，享受Loki在床上熱情地纏著他，或者在校園裡忽然把他拉進某個儲藏間。最重要的是，他知道什麽樣的前戲能把Loki的身體完全打開，什麽樣的體位能操得Loki失控地呻吟。

偶爾和别人試試看也是一種調劑，但大部分的"調劑"—無論是Thor還是Loki的嘗試，都充滿尷尬以至於變成第二天與兄弟分享的笑話。

"我真希望Sif知道她錯過了什麽。"事後Loki躺在床上，不無遺憾地說："你天賦異禀的下體堪稱神器。"

Thor得意地笑起來："她不知道，她必需保持處子之身直到我們結婚，記得嗎？"

"當然。你答應過父親的，非處女不得娶爲妻室。她爲了你可是犧牲不小。"

"上次你還說她愛的是咱家的錢。"Thor有點跟不上Loki的思路。

"她是啊！"Loki側過頭看了一眼兄長，然後轉過臉去繼續盯著天花板："賣膜求榮的女人。"

"Loki！"Thor翻身靠著弟弟，在後者的唇上重重地吻了幾下："你總是說這些憤世嫉俗的話，但是和Angrboda分手時你卻傷心了幾個星期。"

那是在兩個月前，主修生物科學的Loki在學校的實驗室裡給自己和Thor做了一份DNA鑒定，確認了他一直的夢魘—兄弟二人并無血緣關係。這個秘密如同上一個一樣，被Loki默默埋藏在心中。他不認爲大鬧一場能給自己帶來任何好處，并且，除了Odinson家族，他無處可去。

只是Loki終於能够確認：父親將他排除在繼承人之外并不是因爲自己不够努力、或者像Odin一直宣稱的"品行不良"，而是由於他和他富有的家族沒有任何實質上的聯繫。

是的，完成了DNA檢測後Loki花了半個多月的時間來應對這個事實，在Thor眼裡，心事重重、憂愁滿腹的弟弟是在哀悼他搞砸了的小愛情。

Loki笑了，拉過被單蓋住自己和Thor。溫暖的日光被飄來的雲層遮蓋，室內也開始生起一絲凉意。

"我和Sif的婚期也將近了。有件事我一直覺得彆扭。"Thor裹著被單躺平："你說，如果和她結婚，是不是意味著我不能再和你做愛了？"

Loki在開口之前花了點時間考慮。  
"'我，Thor Odinson，願與Sif Blah Blah共結連理，無論貧窮或富有，健康或疾病，都互敬互愛，直至死亡將我們分開。'—你的婚禮誓詞是這樣說的，對嗎？"

"呃，大概是的。"想到將有一個古板的婚禮，Thor的臉整個扭曲起來。

"并沒有說你婚後不能和Loki幹得昏天暗地。"Loki輕鬆地說道。

"哦，God，Loki！"Thor興奮得從床上蹦起來抓緊他的弟弟搖晃："你他媽真是個天才！"

Loki不得不用手捏住Thor的咽喉以阻止兄弟對他的暴行："而且我覺得你應該讓Sif知情，這樣她會感激你的坦率誠實。"

"她不會嚇到嗎？你知道，我們是親兄弟什麽的。這可一直都是我們的秘密。"

"一個賣膜求榮的女人，你指望她有什麽道德底線？"

Thor聳聳肩。

* * *

**尾聲**

遺憾的是，總是正確的Loki終於錯了一回。

Sif完全無法接受Thor和他的兄弟共享床第之歡的事實，在解除婚約并與Thor永遠絕交之餘，更宣稱這噁心的信息毀了她與Thor交往五年來所有美好的回憶，甚至，對Thor這個"衣冠禽獸"的"真實嘴臉"的認知令她痛恨自己，痛恨整個世界。

啊，差點忘了交待—感謝Sif強烈的自尊心，Oddinson兄弟的秘密依然是安全的，因爲這位天主教淑女寧願打斷了牙齒往肚裏咽也不願讓整個家族知道自己在一個"亂倫的基佬"身上浪費了五年青春這麽恥辱的事情啊。

* * *

**Note:**

Hi～民那桑～！第一篇到這裡就結束了喲！

壞人Loki輕鬆地取得勝利，將哥哥的未婚妻K.O.！

不過下篇預告！美女黑天鵝科學家Jane Foster小姐要登場了喲～！Loki還能一路贏到最後嗎？嗯，看起來詭計之神有可能要吃癟了喔！

請不吝給作者留言喔！＊鞠躬＊

下一章有真正的H喔 :D

xx


End file.
